


Universo Omega

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverso/omegaverse-Serie de oneshot autoconclusivos de diferentes parejas del mundo de Kuroko no basuke en el contesto del universo omega-alfa-beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer calor tardío.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí os explico que es el omegaverso para el que no lo conozca, si lo conoces salta la explicación y pasa al fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Los datos más básicos son que las personas (o por lo menos los hombres) se dividen en Alfas y Omegas (o Alfas, Betas y Omegas). Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente hablando y en ocasiones tienen un bulbo en la base del pene como los perros y otros cánidos (esta característica proviene de los fics de licántropos). Los Omegas son los sumisos, entran en celo y pueden quedarse embarazados. Si hay Betas, son un punto intermedio entre Alfas y Omegas.
> 
>  
> 
> El Omegaverso puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes, sociedades en las que la mayoría de los Betas resienten a los Alfas y Omegas por ser considerados ~especiales~, mundos que son prácticamente como el nuestro donde la gente aspira a la igualdad entre clases…
> 
>  
> 
> La mayor parte de los fics Alfa/Omega contienen slash con mpreg. Dependiendo de los autores las mujeres pueden no existir, ser todas Omegas, ser Omegas y Betas o incluso ser Alfas.
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> En mi fic en particular son:
> 
>  
> 
> Los alfas son los dominantes sexualmente; tienden a ser físicamente fuerte y tienen algunos poderes de alfa que irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia.
> 
>  
> 
> Los Omegas: Son sexualmente sumiso (pero sólo sexualmente) entran en época de celo dos veces al año desde que su cuerpo está listo para reproducirse que sería entre los 13 y 14 años. Tienen algunas peculiaridades cuando están a punto de entrar en celo (que es lo que alerta a su familia de que la época del celo se acerca) algo así como las mujeres con nuestro síndrome pre-menstruar que grita a viva voz que esos días se vienen XD.
> 
>  
> 
> Los Betas: Se podría decir que son la gente normal, son los que más abundan, su instinto primario es proteger a los omegas ya que ellos no reaccionan al celo de estos y obedecer a los alfas. Esto esta plantado en su ADN y es su naturaleza.

**Primer calor tardío.**

 

Muchas veces lo comparaban con un águila, pero en ese momento no se sentía como una, en ese momento se sentía más bien como un pequeño y asustado pajarito, su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho, sus músculos ardían mientras corría a prisa, aferrándose a la mano que le sujetaba con fuerza tratando de sacarlo de ahí, atrás suyo podía escuchar la encarnizada pelea que hacía que su estómago se anudara y que quisiera vomitar y llorar de miedo.

 

Shun Izuki tenía 17 años y era un omega, hasta ahí todo bien y normal, hasta ahora nunca había sufrido su primer golpe de calor, su primer celo, sus papás estaban asustados pensando que tal vez había algo mal con él y lo habían llevado a montones de médicos. El primer celo solía golpear a los omegas más o menos a los trece años, pero el medico les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que si bien habían omegas a los que el celo golpeaba más pronto había omegas que se tardaban más, pero que no había nada malo en el sistema de Shun. A pesar de la preocupación de sus padres a Shun no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, él era un joven normal y feliz, acudía a la preparatoria mixta Seirin y era parte del equipo de baloncesto mixto alfa-omega de la escuela, era base en el equipo y no sólo era base, era un titular, tres de los cinco titulares eran omega, todo un orgullo para ellos. Sus otros amigos omegas si habían tenido su primer golpe de calor y los subsecuentes cada seis meses, duraban una semana y siempre se ausentaban en esos días dado que todo omega controlaba por calendario sus fechas, nadie era tan idiota como para querer estar en pleno calor en la escuela, eso podría ser un desastre.

 

Y justamente eso le había pasado a Shun, después de 17 años su primer calor le había llegado de forma inesperada en el momento más inesperado, en la clase de historia, se había doblado sobre sí mismo sintiéndose sofocado por la sensación que por primera vez sentía en carne propia y los alfas del salón de segundo año donde tomaba clase, en su mayoría habían vuelto su cabeza hacia él con los ojos llenos de hambre de golpe, soltando gruñidos, ese fue el momento en que su corazón empezó a latir agitado, sólo Kiyoshi Teppei no parecía alterado, claro que esto se debía a que él estaba enlazado y casado desde el año pasado con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Hyuga Jumpei, los alfas enlazados no respondían al celo de otro omega que no fuera el suyo, pero en todo el salón Teppei era el único alfa enlazado, sólo él y Hyuga estaban lo suficientemente locos para haberse casado tan jóvenes.

 

La atmosfera en el salón de clase casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo todos los territoriales alfas querían algo, sólo que ese algo era lo mismo, Shun Izuki. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta, nadie se movía, pero todos estaban en guardia y entonces sucedió, el primero de los alfas se movió lanzándose sobre Izuki, el pelinegro de privilegiada visión gritó, pero el alfa nunca llegó sobre él, sólo escucho un fuerte choque y al abrir sus ojos vio la espalda de Teppei, parado frente a él gruñendo mientras arrojaba al otro alfa todo el camino hasta el otro lado del salón, pero eran muchos alfas y Teppei sólo uno. Bueno, Teppei y el maestro, lo que hacía dos, todos los maestros tenían que estar enlazados para así ser inmune al celo de sus jóvenes alumnos en caso de alguna emergencia. Hyuga tomó la mano de Shun y lo jaló corriendo hacia la salida, los alfas sintiendo a su presa escapar se movieron, pero el profesor se puso en una puerta Teppei en la otra y no dejaron salir a nadie, mientras los dos omegas corrían por sus vidas… bueno por la virginidad de Shun en realidad, podían escuchar atrás suyo la pelea en el salón de los alfas que trataban de ir en pos de ellos y de Teppei y el profesor que hacían lo imposible por no dejarles salir y darle ventaja a los omegas.

 

Shun estaba abrumado, su parte baja dolía mucho, sus músculos dolían, sentía demasiado calor y sofoco, pero sobre todo sentía miedo, sólo se dejó guiar por Hyuga que corrió hasta el gimnasio de baloncesto donde el equipo entrenaba atracando la puerta con desesperación.

 

-A los vestuarios vamos a los vestuarios -decía agitado, tenían que encerrarse ahí donde el olor de Shun no volviera locos a todo el mundo, pero al voltearse para ir a los vestuarios se encontraron con todos los jugadores de la academia Too que los miraban en shock y a la propia Aida Riko, la entrenadora de Seirin que se le había caído la agenda de la mano y tenía la boca abierta.

 

Hyuga había olvidado que ese día, luego de su última clase que era en la que estaban, tendrían entrenamiento conjunto con la academia Too, que al parecer había llegado temprano y no eran los únicos, los de primer año de Seirin salían más temprano así que ya estaban ahí dándole la bienvenida a los visitantes junto a Riko.

 

Los alfas en el equipo de Too e incluso Kagami que era alfa de primero en el equipo de Seirin olfatearon el aire y miraron con ojos de depredadores a Izuki, este tragó saliva temblando de arriba abajo, sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de Hyuga. Silencio abrumador. Silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía… nadie respiraba.

 

-Shun -susurro Aida olfateando el aire, ella era una beta, así que no reaccionaba al celo, pero incluso ella podía oler lo delicioso que olía el número cinco de Seirin en ese momento. Y como si la voz de la castaña hubiese roto el hechizo los Alfas se movieron en pos de Shun, este gritó, Hyuga lo abrazo con un brazo mientras adelantaba la otra mano como si con eso los pudiera detener, los alfas se enredaron a pelear sin discriminación, tanto los de Too como los de Seirin, luchando por la tenencia por el omega, era obvio que el que ganara se lo quedaría.

 

-Creo que mejor corremos -dijo la voz siempre tranquila de Kuroko Tetsuya, apareciendo de la nada junto a sus sempai, mirando sin inmutarse los golpes que iban y venían de uno y otro lado. Hyuga reaccionó mirando a Kuroko con el corazón agitado y asintió. Kuroko tomó la otra mano de Izuki mientras corean a los vestuarios para encerrarse y que así los ánimos se calmaran y Riko pudiera hacer algo, pero había un alfa más listo que los otros mientras todos desde Wakamatsu, pasando por Aomine, Kagami y los demás se peleaban y los omegas se salían del camino este se había alejado esperando a que el omega corriera, o si el olor del omega nublaba sus sentidos como le pasaba a todos los alfas, pero no le quitaba del todo su inteligencia, él era un cazador. Los dejo avanzar y cuando ya casi estaban en los vestuario cerró su camino agarro a Izuki de la cintura, se lo echó al hombro como un saco de patatas, le gruñó a los otros dos omegas sin atacarlos -después de todo era omegas- para que no se metieran y entró a los vestuarios cerrando la puerta con seguro, todo había pasado en un solo segundo sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar al capitán y al jugador fantasma.

 

-¡Hijo de puta, bastardo, abre! -gritó Hyuga reaccionando golpeando la pesada puerta sin éxito- ¡Si le haces algo a Shun haré que Teppei te mate! -le juraba- ¡Imayoshi Shoichi, abre esa puerta o te arrepentirás! -le gritaba al capitán de Too a quien no podía importarle menos los gritos del escolta con gafas de Seirin. La puerta de los vestuarios cerrada aislaba el olor de Shun, lo que le permitió a los alfas ahí presente recuperar la cordura, Aomine Daiki miraba su mano confundido, preguntándose de pronto por qué diablos estaba golpeando a Wakamatsu, Yoshinori Susa y Kagami Taiga se miraban cada uno con las manos en el cuello del otro antes de soltarse, todos tardaron unos momento en procesar todo.

 

-Imayoshi bastardo –susurraron, pero en parte estaban aliviados, todos tenían personas que les importaban, no querían en el fondo haber acabado tomando a Shun frente a esa persona que en realidad querían.

 

-¡Ayuden, imbéciles! -les gritaba Hyuga cabreado, Kuroko no hablaba o mostraba expresiones, pero estaba pateando la puerta, lo que decía mucho.

 

-Hyuga-sempai -dijo Kagami incomodo-, creo que ya es tarde -susurró.

 

-No es tarde, Shun es nuestro amigo no podemos permitir que sólo… -protestó.

 

-Shun es un omega, Imayoshi un alfa, si sólo abres esa puerta… harás que todos volvamos a perder la cabeza, chico -le dijo Susa de Too-. Para él… aun cuando Imayoshi es un bastardo, es más seguro estar solo con él, que abras esa puerta -le aseguró.

 

Hyuga gritó de rabia, pero sabía que el de tercer año de Too tenía razón.

 

\- ¡Jumpei, Jumpei! -los gritos de Teppei fuera del gimnasio alertaron todos por fin se había encargado de los del salón. Hyuga corrió a la puerta que había atracado anteriormente y la abrió viendo a su pareja golpeado pero entero, sin duda su macho alfa era el mejor y había ganado a pesar de los golpes, se arrojó sobre él abrazándose a su fuerte pecho.

 

-¿Y Shun?

 

-No pude salvarlo, el bastardo sádico de Too… lo tiene -dijo frustrado como capitán omega Hyuga se sentía muy responsable y protector con todos. Teppei miró a los otros omegas que le señalaron con la vista hacia el cuarto cerrado de los vestuarios y suspiró abrazando a su pareja.

 

Maldición, en que mal sitio golpeó a Izuki su primer celo, ahora sólo podían rogar por que Imayoshi fuera un buen alfa en ese momento con él y por sobre todo que no lo preñara… se podían esperar milagros siempre.

**Fin**

 


	2. Mi Beta

**Mi Beta**

 

 

Ryuta Kise había nacido siendo un beta. Habría deseado con todo su corazón haber nacido como un alfa, lo deseaba cada vez que lo veía, con sus cabellos celestes, su piel pálida, sus ojos que hacían palidecer el cielo en belleza del mismo cielo, su pequeña estatura que te invitaba a abrazarle, su carita de poker. Pero no importaba cuales fueran sus deseos, había nacido como un beta y eso no cambiaba en la mañana cuando despertaba. Pero nacer beta había tenido sus ventajas, como beta había podido pasar todo el tiempo que quería con su pequeño ángel su Kuroko Tetsuya. Como beta había podido ser su amigo y crecer con él. Como beta siempre pudo estar a su lado.

 

Para él todo había sido perfecto junto a su Kurokochii, hasta ahora. Su Kurokochii se iba a casar y no porque se hubiese enamorado, si ese fuera el caso, aun con el corazón roto, abría sonreído, pero su ángel celeste se casaba por decisión de sus padres con un alfa, alguien con más estatus que un simple y guapo modelo beta con habilidad para el baloncesto. No importaba lo que Kise hiciera, cuanto éxito tuviera en el bascket, cuanto éxito tuviera en los estudios o cuanto triunfara en la carrera de modelaje era un beta y los padres de Kuroko nunca elegirían a uno para su hijo. Un beta sólo podía aspirar a casarse con otro beta. Los omegas, el premio mayor, lo más anhelado por todos, eran sólo para los alfas y sólo los mejores alfas eran los que podían permitírselo. Murasakibara Atsushi, así se llamaba el alfa que habían elegido para su Kurokochii, pero no se quedaría así, él no entregaría tan fácil a su ángel, a su fantasma, a su Kuroko. No lo haría como que se llamaba Kise Ryuta, toda la pirámide social de alfa, betas y omegas podía irse a coger por culo, porque tendría a su Kurokochii.

 

***  
  
-Kurokochii -caminó Kise al lado del de cabellos celestes en el patio de la escuela.

 

-¿Uhm? -preguntó Kuroko sin apartar su boquita de melocotón del sorbeto por el que sorbía su batido de vainilla.

 

-¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos? -le preguntó Kise- Me gustaría que habláramos -añadió. Kuroko simplemente parpadeó y asintió acompañado a Kise hasta la sombra de uno de los arboles del patio de Teiko High y sentándose. El rubio permaneció unos minutos en silencio antes  de hablar-. Kurokochii… si yo hubiese sido un alfa… Kurokochii… ¿Me hubiese elegido a mí?

 

Kuroko al fin dejo su batido de vainilla y miro a Kise a la cara.

 

-No -respondió rotundamente-. Si Kise-kun fuera un alfa, Kise-kun no sería la persona que siempre me ha gustado desde niño -dijo con absoluta seguridad.

 

Kise quedó en shock, ¿Él le gustaba a su Kurokochii?

 

-Ahora si tú pregunta es a quien elegiría si se me permitiera, eso sería sin dudar Kise-kun -aseguró Kuroko. En la cara de Kise se dibujó una tonta sonrisa que nadie hubiese podido sacarle ni a golpes cuando escuchó al de cabellos celestes.

 

-Kurokochii, no te cases -le pidió.

 

-Soy un omega, Kise-kun, no se me permite oponerme -le recordó la realidad.

 

-Entonces huye conmigo, Kurokochii. Vámonos juntos, Tetsu, donde nadie nos encuentren donde a nadie le importe si nací beta y tú naciste omega -le pidió aun sabiendo de ante mano que Kuroko rechazaría su idea.

 

-Si nos atrapan nos castigaría, la ley y nuestras familias -le recordó Kuroko con su usual carita sin expresiones-, pero yo quiero irme lejos con Kise kun…. Vámonos, Kise-kun… antes de que nos puedan detener -le sonrió aceptando la loca idea del rubio. Kise quedó en shock, pero volvió a sonreír y asintió.

 

-Vámonos, Kuroko -le tendió su mano el rubio.  

 

***  
  
-En otras informaciones, aun se sigue con la búsqueda del joven omega Kuroko Tetsuya, si usted tiene cualquier información que….

 

Kuroko apagó el televisor aburrido, en el noticiero se mostraba su foto, aunque ya casi no se escuchaba nada de su desaparición después de tantos meses. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana para ver a Kise trabajar empecinado en montar un balancín en su balcón, habían emigrado lejos de Tokio, pero aun en Japón. Kuroko se había teñido su cabello de rojo y usaba lentillas, aunque casi no salía para no llamar la atención, tomaba supresores que enmascaraban su olor por los de un beta y se había cambiado el nombre a Tetsu Kise, el esposo de Ryuta Kise y era muy feliz.

 

Cuando Kuroko aceptó irse con Kise, esa misma noche se fugó al departamento del rubio, había que hacer las cosas de forma discreta o serían atrapados y por tanto separados. Kuroko permaneció toda una semana sin salir del departamento de Kise ni asomarse a las ventanas, mientras el mundo se volvía histérico buscando al omega perdido. Una semana después Kise se dio de baja de forma discreta de la escuela aludiendo razones de trabajo. Llegó con las pastillas supresoras del olor omega y las que enmascaraban el olor por el olor de un beta. Kuroko se tiñó el cabello se puso lentillas y salieron de Tokio juntos como una pareja de betas, nadie les dio importancia, una vez en su nuevo hogar se presentaron como pareja beta y Kuroko no podía ser más feliz. 

 

Kuroko fue a la cocina donde sirvió dos vasos de jugo y salió al balcón de su perfecta y discreta casita alejada de vecinos indeseados con cuerdas y cuerdas de terreno y se acercó a Kise ofreciéndole uno de los vasos y pidiendo un beso a cambio como recompensa. Kise tomó el vaso, pero lo dejó en el barandal del porche antes de tomar a Kuroko de la cintura y besarlo, para luego arrodillarse en el suelo y besar el pequeño y redondeado vientre de su Kuroko.

 

-Te amo, Tesuchii -sonrió Kise desde el suelo. Kuroko le dio una de sus sonrisas y enmarcando el rostro del rubio en las manos se inclinó y lo besó en la boca.

 

-Yo también te amo, Kise Ryuta, Mi beta.

 

**Fin**

 


	3. El gigante de Teiko

**El gigante de Teiko**

 

Kuroko tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar no ya los gemidos si no los gritos de placer, las baldosas húmedas de la ducha se presionaban contra su espalda, una de sus piernas estaba firmemente en el suelo la otra descansaba sobre el fuerte hombre del alto pelivioleta que chupaba su pene como si se tratara de una deliciosa piruleta.

 

-Murasakibara-kun por favor-rogo Kuroko, rogaba por ser cubierto por dejar de ser torturado, la mamada se sentía genial pero necesitaba mucho más que atención en su pene, su ano pulsaba ansioso cerrándose y abriéndose pidiendo por algo así fueran los largos dedos de su pareja pero ni eso le era concedido de momento mientras la humedad de su culito ya mojaba sus muslos.

 

-uhmm… Kuro-chin es el sabor mas delicioso de todos-sonrió el gigante de Teiko lamiéndose los labios, cuando Kuroko sintió uno de los grandes dedos de su pareja deslizarse dentro de el arrancándole un grito de placer que hiso sonreír orgulloso a Murasakibara, el muchas veces infantil gigantón en ese momento tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y lujuriosa mientras introducía otro de sus largos dedos preparando a Kuroko, un total de tres dedos metió en su pequeña pareja sin dejar de chupar su pene antes de sacarlos y llevarlos a su boca lamiéndolos.

 

-Atsushi-lloriqueo Kuroko al sentirse vacio cuando los dedos de su pareja salieron de dentro del.

 

-Tranquilo Kuro-chin, te daré algo mucho mejor-aseguro levantándose en toda su enorme estatura y levantando con facilidad a su pequeña pareja que envolvió con sus delgados brazos su cuello mientras Murasakibara entraba en el mas que preparado y ansioso culito con su gran miembro, miembro que ya Kuroko estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir y que disfrutaba por completo.

 

-Atsushi, Atsushi-gritaba una y otra vez Kuroko con verdadero placer mientras era movido como si no pesara nada por Murasakibara quien embestía sin piedad dentro de su trasero.

 

***

Akashi estaba serio, muy serio el capitán omega del equipo estrella de Teiko, el genio imparable, el emperador, tenía en ese momento una vena marcada en su frente mientras veía a Kuroko jugar... o tratar de jugar. Sabía que Kuroko estaba cerca de su celo así que entendía que estuviera un poco calenturiento ya cerca de caer en su fase, pero ese maldito gigante de segunda centro del equipo alfa de Teiko... no tenía derecho a ser tan bruto, Kuroko, su jugador fantasma, su sexto hombre y jugador clave de su equipo... caminaba como un jodido pato.

 

Así no había quien jugara, pensó viéndolo como fallaba un pase sencillo a Kise.   
  
-Kuroko-gruño Akashi Seijuuro-vete a darte un baño-le ordeno molesto sacando sus tijeras del bolsillo.

 

\- ¿Eh?-pregunto Kuroko confundido- ¿Que vas a hacer Akashi san?-pregunto.

 

-Voy a matar a tu novio-sonrió saliendo del gimnasio omega para ir al gimnasio alfa. Kuroko tardo unos segundos en entender que el emperador sabía lo que él y Murasakibara habían hecho en las duchas.

 

-Oh, no, no puede matar a Mura-se quejo Kuroko saliendo detrás de su capitán a ver si lo podía calmar.

 

***  
  
-Una vez más-ordenaba Nijimura cuando escucharon las puertas del gimnasio abrirse, apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué hacia Akashi san ahí cuando unas tijeras pasaron volando a su lado y se clavaron en la pared a unos centímetros de su centro estrella, Murasakibara, incluso le había arrancado un par de cabellos violetas.- Que demon...?

 

-Mooo Akashin no es divertido-se quejo Murasakibara apenas parpadeando sacando un paquete de gomitas tranquilamente.

 

-Te matare-le sonrió Akashi sacando otro par de tijeras de su bolsillo.

 

-No quiero morir-se nego Murasakibara tranquilamente.

 

-Murasakibara-kun corre-le ordeno Kuroko quien nadie había notado cuando había entrado.

Murasakibara suspiro pero puso pies en polvorosa. Mientras que Kuroko trataba de hacer razonar a un cabreado Akashi a quien le habían arruinado su perfecta rutina de entrenamiento y los demás trataban de evitar que mataran a su centro.

 

Si ya Nijimura sabía que era mala idea cuando Murasakibara comenzó una relación con uno de los niños de oro del aterrador Akashi Seijuuro, eso terminaría en desgracia.

 

**Fin.**

 


	4. Dulce Omega

**Dulce Omega**  
  
  
  
El día que sus hermanos le dijeron, cuando era más joven, que en su fiesta de presentación se sentiría como un pedazo de carne para ser mostrado a los mejores postores, Sakurai Ryo no les había creído, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenían. Su estómago se sentía como si tuviera un jodido nudo y se moría de los nervios mientras miraba a tanto alfa observándolo de arriba abajo. Se aferró al brazo de su padre mientras era presentado de un alfa potencial para ser su pareja a otro. Hasta que su padre lo presentó con un joven alfa, hijo de uno de sus socios de negocio. Sakurai quedó sin aliento al verlo, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el color de su piel, era moreno, como el chocolate que tanto le gustaba, su cabello era azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos que parecían de un azul eléctrico, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses y su altura era perfecta. El moreno le sonrió con picardía y sin darse cuenta Sakurai le devolvió la sonrisa aflojando un poco su fiero agarre en el brazo de su papá que lo notó de inmediato, viendo la sonrisa que su hijo le daba al mestizo, de padre japonés y madre africana.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Aomine había sido invitado por el señor Sakurai a tomar el almuerzo, la verdad el omega le había interesado lo suficiente como para dar su consentimiento y acudir, pero un ruido en el jardín llamó la atención de Aomine, desvió su camino de la casa principal y se dirigió al patio, para su sorpresa se encontró con Sakurai haciendo tiros de tres en un canasto de baloncesto, sonrió sin desvelar su presencia viendo a Sakurai practicar sus tiros de tres con muy buena puntería. El chico tenía talento, acertó nueve de sus diez tiros, el último chocó en el aro y Aomine corrió a coger el rebote asombrado a Sakurai mientras chuleaba un poco y daba un donqueo en la canasta. Se dejó caer al suelo de pie y sonrió volteándose a ver a Ryo quien le miraba impresionado.  
  
  
  
-Hola -sonrió mirando al joven omega, a diferencia de la elegancia del día de la fiesta de presentación esta vez Sakurai llevaba unos short de baloncesto y una camiseta blanca... en opinión de Aomine le sentaba muy bien ese atuendo. Sakurai enrojeció, había olvidado la hora y que el alfa iría a almorzar.  
  
  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó una y otra vez haciendo varias reverencias repetidas-. Soy un desastre, no merezco vivir...  
  
  
  
Aomine estaba en shock por la exagerada reacción, se acercó al omega y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para parar sus reverencias y hacerlo respirar.  
  
  
  
-Todo está bien, no tienes que disculparte -le dijo desconcertado-. Respira -le ordenó viendo como el más pequeño obedecía.- ¿Te gusta el baloncesto? -le preguntó con una sonrisa amable, llevándolo a sentarse a un banco junto a la pequeña cancha. Sakurai se sonrojó y miró sus manos, pero decidió ser sincero.  
  
  
  
-Sí, mucho, sé que no es algo muy… omega, pero amo el baloncesto -confesó en un susurro. Mierda, ese alfa le gustaba y ahora seguro saldría corriendo.  
  
  
  
-Eso es genial -le dijo Aomine sorprendiéndolo-, a mí también me encanta, el baloncesto es mi deporte favorito, soy ala-pívot en el equipo de mi escuela. Por tu habilidad apostaría que te va la posición de escolta. -Sakurai estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió suavemente.  
  
  
  
-Pues sí, me gusta la posición de escolta, se me dan bien los tiros de tres -aseguró tímidamente.  
  
  
  
-Ya lo vi... ¿Jugamos un uno contra uno? -le pregunto con una sonrisa amable. Sakurai se sonrojó, pero asintió con entusiasmo. Aomine se levantó quitándose su elegante chaqueta y remangándose la camisa para jugar.  
  
  
  
Media hora después los chicos habían perdido la noción del tiempo entre risas mientras jugaban, Aomine era muy bueno y Sakurai también era un decente jugador que no se quedaba atrás, aunque Aomine se contenía para jugar a su nivel.  
  
  
  
El señor Sakurai estaba de muy mal humor, entre su hijo que no se había presentado para arreglarse al almuerzo y Aomine junior que los había dejado plantado… o eso pensaba, hasta que fue a buscar a su hijo a la pequeña cancha de baloncesto personal para ordenarle entrar y lo encontró riendo y jugando con Daiki Aomine. Sonrió retirándose en silencio y ordenando a un sirviente que llevara un pequeño picnic para los dos jóvenes a la cancha.  
  
  
  
Sakurai san era un hombre serio, pero también era cierto que tenía un gran amor y cariño por su hijo más pequeño y notaba que a su niño le agradaba Aomine Daiki y siendo sincero el chico era una excelente opción. Único hijo de los Daiki, era un rico heredero después de todo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
-¡Hijo! -Ryo levantó la mirada de su libro de historia que estaba usando para hacer su asignación y miró a su padre curioso.  
  
  
  
-¿Sí, papá? -preguntó.  
  
  
  
-Tengo una propuesta de compromiso para ti, que me es agradable y quería saber si también para ti lo será -le dijo tendiéndosela para que la viera. Ryo la tomó desconfiado, pero su expresión cambio pronto a una amplia sonrisa a medida que leía.  
  
  
  
-Sí, por favor, papá, di que sí -le suplicó saltando emocionado al leer el nombre de Aomine Daiki para ser su prometido. Sakurai-san sonrió sabiendo que había tomado la mejor decisión.  
  
  
  
-Tenía un presentimiento, así que dije que sí -le sonrió a su hijo que salto a sus brazos abrazándolo con entusiasmo.  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


	5. Primer calor 2da parte

**Primer calor 2da parte** **(Alfa.ImayoshixOmega.Shun)**

 

 

Shun Izuki tenía una extraña mescla de emociones que ni el mismo podía entender. Ese escalofriante alfa de Too lo había tomado de la cintura se había metido a los vestuarios con él y había atracado la puerta dejando a todos fuera. Una parte de el sentía pánico quería correr, esconderse, revelarse, pero otra parte de el podía sentir las feromonas alfas que desprendía el chico de lentes y todo lo que quería hacer era restregarse a través del cuerpo de Imayoshi Shoichi, de preferencia ambos desnudos.   
  
Pero no hizo nada de eso solo lo miro de pie con su pecho subiendo y bajando apresuradamente por su respiración agitada.

 

-Yo...-Shun trato de formular una palabra, decir algo, pero su ingenio se había ido de vacaciones por lo que parecia-nunca... por fa...-Era difícil tan siquiera pensar, ese olor, ese olor solo hacía que su vientre se apretara en un doloroso nudo, que su ano pulsara húmedo, pidiendo por algo, haciéndolo expulsar mas feromonas omegas que solo oscurecían mas los ojos ahora abiertos detrás de los lentes del alfa, si es que eso era posible.

 

-Shh-le dijo el alfa acercándose predadoramente hacia él. Izuki no corrió se mantuvo ahí como un ciervo atrapado por la luz sin poder huir- será bueno-aseguro Imayoshi tomándolo de la cintura, Shun sintió que su piel ardía y se quemaba ahí donde había tocado el alfa.

 

-Yo... tu nombre-suplico con un suspiro quería saber al menos el nombre de la persona que se lo follaria solo lo conocía por su apellido, Imayoshi capitán de Too High, quería saber su nombre.

 

-Shoichi, Shun recuerda mi nombre es el que gritaras en unos minutos-aseguro el pelinegro con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios antes de cubrir esa dulce boquita entre abierta de labios rojos. E Izuki Shun no pudo más que derretirse como mantequilla, cuando el dolor de su cuerpo se convirtió en placer ante el toque del alfa, era ahí donde pertenecía a esos brazos, era eso lo que su cuerpo quería, con desesperación sus manos trataron de arrancar el uniforme negro con franjas rojas de Too que llevaba el otro pelinegro. Se supone que sintiera vergüenza que debía recordar que fuera de las duchas estaban todos sus compañeros y que sabían que pasaba ahí adentro pero... pero en realidad le importaba un cacahuate, en ese momento solo le importaba Shoichi Imayoshi y todos los deliciosos placeres que esas manos y esos labios prometían.

 

Fuera de las duchas en el gimnasio donde estaban los chicos de Too y de Seirin mirándose sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir pudieron escuchar claramente cuando el jugador con el ojo del águila grito.

 

-¡Mas Shoichiii mas!

 

Y también pudieron escuchar claramente la contestación.

 

-O si Shun, ¡MI SHUN!

 

Antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio y dejarlo desierto por su salud mental. Mejor largarse a jugar baloncesto callejero en la cancha de la esquina. Fuera del gimnasio quedo un cartelito que decía: "Prohibida la entrada hasta nuevo aviso... no desobedecer por vuestra salud mental".

 

**Fin**


	6. Un día normal en Kaijo

**Un día normal en Kaijo** (Alfa.KasamatsuxOmega.Kise)

 

 

Kasamatsu Yukio capitán de Kaijo, no era el chico más alto del equipo pero lo que le faltaba en estatura lo compensaba en carácter, Kasamatsu era un alfa y eso se sabía nada más verlo con toda su aura de poder y de entereza.

 

Por otra parte estaba él, el dolor de cabeza constante en la vida de Kasamatsu, su nombre era Kise Ryuta, el prodigo del baloncesto, jugaba en la posición de alero y tenía un talento para el baloncesto que no tenia fondo, a eso había que sumarle el hecho que el chico era guapísimo como un ángel, después de todo por algo era modelo, poseía un cabello que brillaba como el mismo oro, unos ojos a juego, una figura alta y estilizada y era un precioso omega de carácter risueño e infantil. Justo ahí yacía el problema, esa belleza, ese talento y ese carácter hacían que el rubio tuviera un verdadero ejército de fans que le seguían a todos lados... y que sacaban a Kasamatsu de sus casillas. ¿Es que alguien tenía idea lo difícil que era entrenar con los grititos de: "KYA", "KISEKUN", "KISESAN", "I LOVE YOU MY KISE" y babosadas parecidas?

 

Justo en ese momento Kasamatsu estaba dando intrusiones sobre el entrenamiento y regañando a Kise a quien trataba como a uno más de sus chicos- a pesar de su condición omega- por llegar tarde cuando los grititos que tanto le molestaban se dejaron escuchar. "Kasamatsu san es tan cruel" "¿Como se atreve ese a regañar a Kise Kun?". Una vena se le marco en la frente ya era suficiente. se volteo con su mejor aura demoniaca saliendo de él, todo en el gritaba "Alfa cabreado ¡CORRE!"

 

-Largo de mi gimnasio o me haré una bufanda con vuestras tripas- gruño y pronto se escucho una estampida de chicas (y chicos) salir corriendo del gimnasio mientras el resto del equipo de Kaijo se escondía detrás de Kise el único que realmente estaba a salvo ahí de la ira del capitán.

 

-Ka...Kasamatsu sempai-trago saliva Kise sabiéndose en problemas.

 

-Y Ustedes treinta vueltas a la cancha ahora-les grito Kasamatsu necesitaba unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Nadie dijo ni "hi" todos salieron a correr alrededor del gimnasio bien lejitos del sempai.

 

-Kise kun-Moriyama corrió al lado del rubio que le miro curioso-no ahí duda de que nuestro equipo ha mejorado muchísimo desde que tu eres parte de él-le aseguro-pero el carácter de nuestro capitán a empeorado y es tu culpa-aseguro-¿no puedes no se usar algo de toda esa cosa omega para tranquilizar a nuestro capitán?-pregunto el guapísimo pelinegro que era beta.

 

-Con el eso no funciona-aseguro Kise con un suspiro extrañaba su tiempo en Teiko a veces, al menos no era el único omega en el equipo en ese entonces, tenía a Kuroko y más importante a Akashi su capitán de equipo era omega como ellos dos. Por otro lado ahora que todos eran rivales sabía que sería más divertido. Moriyama suspiro era cierto las cosas "omegas" no funcionaban con su capitán.

 

Treinta vueltas después sudados como perros Kasamatsu les ordeno empezar el entrenamiento... era un demonio en serio ese pelinegro era un demonio. Al final del entrenamiento Kise se sentó sintiendo agujetas en sus pantorrillas y masajeándoselas cuando vio una botella de agua frente a el, la tomo con una sonrisa hasta que vio a su capitán frente a él y se sorprendió un poco.

 

-Kasamatsu sempai- sonrió.

 

-Hoy lo hiciste bien-le aseguro el pelinegro sentándose a su lado.

 

-Gracias sempai-dijo Kise realmente feliz, a Kasamatsu le recordó de momento a un golden retriever moviendo la cola.

 

-Uhmm sabes... sobre el baile de navidad de la escuela yo... uhmm... ¿quieres ir conmigo?-pregunto el capitán poniendo mala cara y sonrojándose. Kise sonrió encantado su Yukio podía ser muy adorable. Tomo al capitán por el frente de la camisa y le dio un beso en los labios ahí donde todos lo podían ver.

 

-Claro-asintió con entusiasmo. Yukio se paro saltando como un resorte.

 

-Pasare a recogerte a las 7 de la noche-dijo antes de salir casi huyendo con las risas de su novio detrás del. Porque si Kise sería su dolor de cabeza pero también era su novio... era Su omega.

 

**FIN**

 


	7. Encuentros casuales

**Encuentros casuales**  
  
  
Mordidas, caricias bruscas y duras, una sensual y dura lucha por el dominio. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, ambos estaban acostumbrados a dominar a mandar, ceder el control no era parte de quienes eran. Se gustaban, se habían atraído desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron en la cancha de baloncesto, cuando a pesar del esfuerzo del pelirrojo, el moreno y su equipo habían aplastado al equipo del pelirrojo. Desde ese momento la tención sexual entre ambos ases era un hecho mas que claro.  
  
Solo había un problema ambos eran alfas, en su instinto en su ADN en su misma sangre, estaba el natural hecho de dominar, por eso en cada ocasión en que se encontraban a solas y cedían al impulso carnal y sexual que sentían siempre acababan así, luchando entre besos y mordidas por ir arriba sin mucho éxito… sin mucho éxito porque ni Kagami Taiga ni Aomine Daiki cedían el control. Sin importar cuanto lo intentaban no podían por eso siempre acababan como en ese momento, haciéndose mutuamente una paja mientras se daban bruscos y profundos besos, boca contra boca, lengua contra lengua. A veces uno de ellos tenía suerte y el otro se la chupaba, pero eso solo ocurría en ocasiones muy, muy especiales y raras.   
  
El orgasmo golpeo a los dos altos chicos, moreno contra pelirrojo haciéndolos ver aun más guapos de los que ambos eran, por unos segundos se mantuvieron con la frente apoyada en la del otro, hasta que su respiración se normalizo, entonces se separaron en silencio y arreglaron sus ropas para sin una sola palabra salir de ahí cada uno tomando su propio camino, hasta la próxima vez que volvieran a encontrarse a solas sin la presencia de Tetsu ni de nadie más.  
  
 **Fin**


	8. Cásate conmigo.

**Cásate conmigo**.

 

Todo iba según los planes de Akashi. El Japón Team U-17 estaba en el juego final contra USA, Aomine había dado la nota durante todo el partido así que ahora lo doblaban dejando a Kagami Taiga libre. Tal como Akashi lo ordeno Aomine no trato de anotar, arrojo el balón hacia atrás confiado en que Kuroko estaría ahí y no se equivoco el jugador fantasma del equipo japonés envió un pase directo de un lado a otro de la cancha directo a las manos de Kagami que esperaba bajo el aro rival. Kagami no lo dudo agarrando el balón en el aire y girando en este mismo la clavo en el mismo momento en que sonaba la chichara del final del partido. Un segundo de silencio y al siguiente la afición Japonesa grito celebrando igual que los chicos de la banca y los de la cancha.

 

Kuroko sonrió, Kagami corrió hacia el peliceleste alzándolo en brazos y besándolo ahí frente a todo el mundo donde cualquiera los podía ver. Después de todo Kuroko Tetsuya era su omega y gracias a él acababan de ganar el mundial.

 

-Kagami-kun-susurro el pequeño omega de cabellos celestes en una débil protesta. El pelirrojo alfa rio sin soltarlo aun manteniéndolo alzado en sus brazos.

 

-¿Si?-pregunto asiéndose el inocente. Kuroko suspiro y sonrió.

 

-Ganamos-le dijo lo obvio.

 

-Si Kuroko ganamos-asintió el alfa volviéndolo a besar. Y entonces ahí delante de todo el mundo el pelirrojo actual luz de Kuroko Tetsuya, representante de los samurái azules de Japón, As de la preparatoria Seirin y alfa por nacimiento y derecho se arrodillo frente a Kuroko Tetsuya y rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón de baloncesto sacando una cajita. Todos quedaron mudo viendo al pelirrojo incluso el equipo rival que acababa de ser derrotado miraba con emoción. Aomine abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario de los suyos pero el codo de Kise y de Akashi enterándose en sus costados lo callaron. –Kuroko Tetsuya, mi omega, mi amado, mi sombra y mi propia luz… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

 

La usualmente carita de palo de Kuroko estaba cubierta por el asombro su corazón latía a toda prisa contra su pecho, mirando el anillo descansando en el terciopelo rojo de la cajita. Midorima carraspeo recordándole a Kuroko que debía respirar, al fin este alzo la mirada del anillo hacia el alfa que había elegido por sí mismo por su corazón y su propia decisión.

 

-Sí, Si quiero-fue capaz al fin de articular palabra. Kagami grito con triunfo sacando el anillo torpemente de la caja y poniéndolo en el dedo de Kuroko antes de besar su mano, para luego besarlo en la boca, Tetsuya lo envolvió con sus brazos devolviéndole con entusiasmo el beso. De pronto fueron consientes de los aplausos de los fans, incluso el equipo de USA aplaudía la declaración mientras que sus propios compañeros del equipo de Japón reían.

 

-Ya era hora-se escucho el comentario de Akashi de fondo.

 

-Mo… ¿Kurochii se casara? Entonces abra pastel de boda ¿Verdad?-Se escucho preguntar a Murasakibara.

 

-Kurokoshii- sollozaba Kise emocionada por la declaración. Aomine reía a carcajadas palmeando la espalda del rubio para tranquilizarlo.

 

-Osha-san nunca se equivoca lo ves Takao- decía Midorima con tono de Obvio. Kuroko y Kagami se miraron a los ojos y rieron compartiendo su alegría con todos.

 

**Fin**


	9. Un nuevo pequeño.

**Un nuevo pequeño.**

 

Himuro Tatsuya ahora Murasakibara Tatsuya esposo omega y consorte del famoso jugador de baloncesto Murasakibara Atsushi, se puso las manos sobre su muy abultado vientre frotándolo en suaves círculos mientras respiraba hondo.

 

Este no era su primer hijo era más bien el tercero aun así Murasakibara corría histérico por toda la casa buscando la maleta que ya estaba junto a la puerta saltando en un pie mientras se metía el zapato en el otro y texteando a todos sus compañeros y a Taiga el hermano de Tatsuya para que supieran que el bebe estaba por nacer.

 

-Atsushi-le llamo Himuro con voz calmada provocando que su esposo casi se rompiera el cuello cuando volteo su rostro a toda prisa para mirarlo.-Calmate amor aun falta un rato para que el bebe nazca-le dijo cuando la contracción remitió.-la maleta que tanto buscas esta junto a la puerta, Mizuki y Natsu están en casa de Kagami y Kuroko así que tranquilízate termínate de vestir y luego vamos al hospital-le sonrió. Murasakibara asintió con sus ojos abiertos enormemente. Obedeció un poco más calmado y luego se acerco a su pelinegro esposo levantándolo en sus largos y fuertes brazos.

 

Lo subió al asiento del copiloto de su auto y le puso el cinturón antes de meter la maleta y rodear el auto para entrar él y poder ir de una vez al hospital.

 

Himuro se mordió el labio cuando le sobrevino otra contracción pero la soporto bien antes de soltar el aire. Cuando esta remitió tomo su teléfono y llamo a su médico para avisarle de que ya estaban de camino al hospital. En cuanto llegaron había ya un par de camilleros esperando al omega y a su muy alta pareja alfa. Adentro los esperaba el doctor. Himuro fue quien mantuvo la calma en todo momento a pesar del dolor, no había sido así en su primer embarazo cuando Mizuki nació había incluso amenazado con castrar a Murasakibara, cuando Natsu nació dolió pero fue mas fácil y al parecer este nuevo bebe se portaría mucho mejor que sus hermanos.

 

Se puso la bata del hospital y le sonrió a Murasakibara tomando su mano mientras el doctor le examinaba.

 

-Aun falta una buena hora al menos-les informo el galeno que había atendido sus otros dos partos también. Himuro asintió y le sonrió a Murasakibara cuando este aun algo nervioso le acomodo los almohadones.

 

-Todo está bien amor-le aseguro acomodándose en la camilla. Estaba con una almohada entre las piernas para su comodidad contando con el dulce apoyo de su esposo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella asomo Kuroko Tetsuya el esposo y omega de su hermano Taiga trayendo con él a los dos hijos de Himuro.

 

-Mama, mama-corrió Mizuki hacia Himuro y Murasakibara lo alzo para que estuviera mas cerca de Himuro.- ¿Es cierto que mi hermanito ya va a salir?-pregunto ansioso su cabellito negro enmarcaba la carita redondeada, los ojos eran violetas y tenía el mismo lunar coqueto que Himuro. Natsu se acercaba con pasitos mas cortitos dado que solo tenía dos añitos recién cumplidos y Kuroko lo levanto para que pudiera besar la mejilla de Himuro. Natsu tenía el cabello violeta de Murasakibara, los ojos oscuros de Himuro y su lunar también.

 

-Mama, mama ya vas a votar a hermanito?-pregunto Natsu tocando el vientre grandote de su mami.

 

-Si-les sonrió Himuro tocando sus caritas.

 

-Taiga espera afuera con los demás que ya llegaron yo me cole porque ellos te querían ver-le sonrió Kuroko-pero será mejor que salgamos antes de que nos corran de aquí-le dio a los niños que hicieron pucheros pero obedecieron cuando Kuroko les prometió una barra de Chocolate. Hasta Murasakibara lo miro con entusiasmo el quería pero no quería separarse de Himuro así que le tocaría aguantar y esperarse.

 

Cerca de una hora después los gritos de Himuro se empezaron a escuchar en la sala de espera y una hora y media después salía un sonriente Murasakibara anunciando que era papa y que habían tenido una niña su primera hija, una sana bebita de 21 pulgada y media y 12 libras.

 

Todos querían ver a la nueva integrante de la familia Murasakibara pero dejaron pasar primero a los pequeños hijos de Atsushi. Atsushi se llevo a su Mitzuki de 5 años y a su Natsu de 2 para que vieran a su mamita y a su nueva hermanita.

 

Los dos niños vieron a su mama cansada pero sonriente sosteniendo a un bultito con una pelusita violeta en el cabello y los ojitos cerrados. Murasakibara los alzo para que pudiera ver mejor y Himuro destapo la mantita para que sus hijos pudieran ver y tocar a su hermanita.

 

-Mama-dijo Mitzuki asombrado-Mama-dijo mas alarmado-nuestro hermanito está mal-exclamo. Himuro lo miro extrañado-está incompleto-le dijo señalando la falta de pipi de la niña. Himuro rio y dejo que fuera Murasakibara el que les explicara que tenían una hermanita y no un hermanito, que su esposo también sufriera un poco.

 

**Fin**

 


	10. Lógico

**Lógico (Kasamatsu x Himuro)**

 

Kasamatsu Yukio ya era un estudiante de segundo año en la universidad central de Tokio, la primera vez que lo vio.

 

-¿Disculpa… las inscripciones para el equipo de baloncesto mixto son aquí?-había preguntado el omega de cabello negro y lunar debajo del ojo. Kasamatsu no lo conocía personalmente pero sabía quien era. Himuro Tatsuya, era el chico que siempre andaba con Murasakibara  Atsushi en la secundaria lo recordaba porque el gigante era amigo de Kise Ryuta quien había sido parte de su equipo en Kaijo.

 

-Sí, aquí es-asintió Kasamatsu que era parte del equipo. Esa fue la primera vez que hablaron mas no sería la última.

 

Con su talento Himuro Tatsuya paso sin dificultad la prueba y pronto ostentó un puesto de escolta en el equipo mixto de la universidad, al principio solo hablaban del equipo, luego Himuro estaba en par de sus clases y sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, de simples compañeros se convirtieron en amigos.

 

Cada día cuando acababan los entrenamientos Kasamatsu acompañaba al omega hasta su casa y seguía su camino a la suya, siempre estaban juntos conversando, estudiando, para nadie en la universidad era raro verlos juntos, lo raro era ver al omega sin el alfa o al alfa sin el omega.

 

Tal vez por eso para todos fue tremendamente normal el día que Kasamatsu anunció que estaba saliendo con Himuro, era como si simplemente no pudiera ser de ninguna otra forma. El día que al fin anunciaron luego de la graduación de Himuro de la universidad –Yukio había terminado un año antes- que se casarían no hubo sorpresas solo sonrisas comprensivas ante las miradas enamoradas de los chicos que habían nacido para estar juntos.

  
***

-Kasamatsu sempai-la voz chillona de Kise Ryuta sobresalto a Yukio, pero al menos lo devolvió a la realidad.

 

-¿Qué?-pregunto el pelinegro frunciendo el entrecejo. Kise rió divertido acercándose a su ex-sempai a zancadas y arreglándole el nudo de la corbata que estaba torcido.

 

-Que a menos que quiera que sea el omega él que espere por usted en el altar, tal vez ya debería dirigirse a él-comentó Kise. Yukio vio el reloj sobresaltado, perdido en sus recuerdos no se había dado cuenta de la hora, en media hora más sería un decente alfa casado con el omega más lindo de todo el país... no, no de todo el país… de todo el mundo.

 

-Demonios-masculló, volteándose a prisa para salir corriendo de la carpa.

 

-Sempai-lo detuvo de nuevo la voz chillona del modelo, cuando Yukio se voltea a ver qué demonios quería vio que Kise sostenía la chaqueta de su etiqueta con una sonrisa divertida, con un sonrojo la tomó y se la pusó. No daba pie con bola y nadie podía culparlo después de todo estaba a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida.-Ahora si sempai-aprobó Kise.

 

-Gracias Ryota-le dijo Yukio y Kise brillo ante el reconocimiento, complacer al rubio era algo fácil. Kasamatsu sonrió y ahora si corrió hacia el altar, la gente rió al ver al novio llegar y este les sonrió agradeciendo que estuvieran para él y Himuro. El juez se acercó a hablar con él y pocos minutos después todos tomaban sus posiciones y los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial comenzaban a sonar.

 

Himuro apareció por el pasillo detrás de la niña de las flores, vestía una etiqueta como la de Yukio pero de color blanca, llevaba el cabello suelto tapando uno de sus ojos, su lunar coqueto resaltaba en su piel blanca y su sonrisa iluminaba el jardín donde sería la ceremonia, Yukio no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se acentuara más al verlo. Si era el jodido alfa con más suerte del mundo, por haber conseguido el corazón de Himuro Tatsuya.

 

Himuro le sonrió al llegar a su lado y tomar su mano. Kasamatsu sabía que no era el protocolo, pero no le importó al momento de atraer a su prometido hacia si y besarlo antes de que el juez hablara.

 

El juez sonrió mientras los pronto a ser esposos se miraban emocionados. Carraspeo consiguiendo que la pareja le viera con una sonrisa sin remordimientos por la ruptura del protocolo y el juez sonrió comenzando la ceremonia, ya le gustaría casar todos los días parejas tan enamoradas como la que hoy tenia frente a si. Un cuento de hadas… con final feliz.

 

**Fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic abre con la pareja Izuki Shun e Imayoshi Shoichi, los siguientes shot serán de las parejas que me pidan. Cuando pidan recuerden especificar a quien quieren como alfa y a quien como omega o incluso beta. Pueden pedir desde pareja hasta trió, especificar si quieren que sean universo omega siendo humanos o siendo lobos o vampiros, ahora sin mas pasen a la lectura ^^
> 
> Si les gusto la historia se agradece un comentario. A la hora de pedir pareja solo les pediré piensen en algo, no pidan las típicas ósea ahí AoKi y KagaKuro que ni votándolos se acaban mientras hay otros personajes como Shun e Imayoshi nuestra primera pareja que son personajes fascinante y nadie escribe de ellos así que aprovechen igual si me piden un AoKi lo escribiré o un KagaKuro o Midotaka pero seria cool también escribir de esos fascinantes personajes que no tienen fic propios y solo vemos de pasada como segundarios en una que otra historia, pero bueno yo estoy para complacerlos ^_~
> 
>  
> 
> También pueden pedir parejas heteros, tríos bisexuales, parejas yuri y por sobre todo yaoi amo escribir yaoi es lo que mejor se me da XP


End file.
